Various materials have previously been used to form decking surfaces, including natural materials such as wood, as well as synthetic materials, such as plastic. Although wood is often used, in many weather climates it requires maintenance that owners find burdensome and/or expensive. This has resulted in the increased use of other materials to avoid such up-keep, including plastic decking.
Although some plastic decking offers the advantage of less maintenance and up-keep, one problem associated with plastic decking materials is that the material can undergo relatively significant amounts of thermal expansion and contraction, which can be expressed in the form of warping. In addition to being unsightly, warped decking can pose a serious tripping hazard.
Both wood and plastic decking materials can also become too hot to be traversed by people that are not wearing shoes or other footwear. Since decking is used for outdoor all-weather surfaces, it is often placed in and around gathering places where people are occupied with outdoor activities, and many times, such activities are preferably undertaken by people in their bare feet. As people commonly know, it is often painful to walk on exposed outdoor decking because it is too hot.
With regard to artificial deck planking, some non-wood decking materials include multiple pieces that are assembled to form a single plank. For example, a top is snapped on to a base. Among other things, for these configurations the construction step requires assembling the pieces that can be more time consuming than installing a plank that is a single integral member.
Accordingly, among other things, it would be advantageous to provide a decking material that requires relatively less maintenance and up-keep than does natural wood decking. In addition, it would advantageous to provide a decking material that does not detrimentally warp and that maintains an acceptable surface temperature for traversing in one's bare feet. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide a decking material that is made in standardized construction dimensions for ease of use. It would also be advantageous to provide a planking material that is a single integral unit and does not require assembly. Finally, it would be advantageous to provide a construction material that has application for a number of different uses, including outdoor furniture, exterior siding for buildings, play sets, railings, and/or any other surface potentially contacting skin or otherwise needing to maintain an acceptable temperature upon exposure to the sun.
Nothing herein is to be construed as an admission that the present invention is not entitled to antedate a patent, publication or invention by another by virtue of prior invention.